Misty (Pokémon)
Misty is the tritagonist of the original Pokémon anime series. Although Misty is the leader of the Cerulean Gym in the games, she left the Gym to her three older sisters prior to traveling with Ash in the anime. She was Ash's first female traveling companion. She is voiced by Mayumi Iizuka in the Japanese version, Rachael Lillis in the 4Kids English version and Michele Knotz in the TPCi English version. Appearance In both the Original Series and the Sun & Moon Series, Misty is shown wearing a yellow crop top or vest and blue denim or jean shorts held up with red suspenders. She also wore red, yellow and white sneakers. ''Advanced Generation'' In the Advanced Generation series, Misty is shown wearing a yellow sleeveless top or vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over some sort of dark-red under-all. In the anime In the anime, Misty lives in Cerulean City and has three sisters named Daisy, Violet and Lily. She first came across Ash when she accidentally fished him and his Pikachu out of a river while fishing for water Pokémon. Soon after this incident, Ash borrowed her bike, attempting to flee from a flock of wild Spearow. The bike was later charred by a Thundershock from Pikachu. Misty told Ash she would not leave him alone until he replaced the bike and committed to follow him on his journey, and the two soon became close friends. After retrieving her bike at the end of the Johto League Silver Conference, she returns to the Cerulean Gym and resumes her duties as the Gym Leader. As such, she was not featured as a character in the later seasons until she appeared again in the Sun & Moon series, only appearing in a few episodes and specials before that. She became a central character in Pokemon Chronicles, a spin-off to the Pokémon anime. She maintains her friendship with Ash and once greeted him when he returned to Pallet following a long stint in Hoenn. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a wicked temper, stubborn temperament, and little patience. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Although she regularly displays a somewhat romantic streak, Misty constantly reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with cute girls (style of Barbie dolls), often pulling him away by the ear. She has a slight rivalry with Ash, and she is also terrified of most Bug-type Pokemon. Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokemon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. In the games Like in the anime, Misty lives in Cerulean City, and she is the gym leader. In all Kanto and \ or Johto Games (Red, Blue \ Green, Japanese Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold and SoulSilver), she gives the Cascade Badge to any trainer who defeats her (such as Red, Blue , Leaf, Ethan, Kris or Lyra). Trivia *In the anime, Misty resembles Iris in the Best Wishes Series, as they both argued with Ash, and their game counterparts are gym leaders. **However, Misty returned in the Advanced Generations Series, and in the Sun & Moon Series, along with Brock, while Iris did not appear after she left Ash in the end of the Best Wishes Series. **Also, Iris is the gym leader of Opelucid City only in Pokémon White. *Former director and storyboard artist of the Pokémon anime, Masamitsu Hidaka, stated in an interview that Misty will not return as a main character in future seasons, but will continue to make guest appearances from time to time.Interview with Masamitsu Hidaka at Anime Expo - PokéBeach References Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Damsel in distress Category:Aquatic Category:Tomboys Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merfolk Category:The Icon Category:Siblings Category:Speedsters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Monster Tamers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Summoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Strategists Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Transformed Category:Brutes Category:Independent Category:Pure Good Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Female Category:Ingenue Category:Animal Kindness Category:Egomaniacs Category:Amazons Category:Stalkers